A Whole New World
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Set after Syfy's Alice. It seems trouble follows Alice and Hatter, no matter where they go... AlicexHatter
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I simply love love loveeee Andrew-Lee Potts, what an amazing new actor we've been introduced to! Thanks, syfy!

Ch 1: Reconnecting

Hatter had to remember a different time in his life. An era when he was younger, and he had a family, and a real name. He had gone by Hatter for so long, he had almost forgotten what it was. Things had been bad in Wonderland for so long that he thought he would never hear it spoken again.

David.

It was a common name, but a strong biblical name, his mother had told him. She had raised him on her own, and he had been lost when she died. He had never met his father, had never even heard his mother mention his name. She had told him that he was better off without knowing the man, and he believed her. All children trust their mothers. But, when she died, Hatter had no one and so he wandered the streets of Wonderland as a skinny young boy, earning bits of scraps to eat with his amazing slight of hand, listening to tales of glory about a young girl named Alice, and later tales of horror about how the queen was rising to power. He wondered know if there were children being told his Alice's tale, and how she brought about the golden age. He hoped so.

It was funny the errant thoughts that rushed through your head when you were kissing the most beautiful girl that ever lived. He was here in her living room, and she was okay, and they were no longer in danger, and they could be together. That fact alone made him draw her closer to him. After a few more moments, Alice pulled away, and smiled the lovliest smile he had ever seen on her face. She took his hand.

"So, your name is David?"

"Doesn't it suit me?" He asked, returning her smile.

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"Who _is_ this?" Alice's mother, Carol asked, interrupting them.

"Oh!" Alice jumped in surprise. She had damn near forgotten that her mother was even in the room. How odd this must have looked for her to run to this stranger and be all lovey-dovey while to Carol, it wasn't long ago that Alice had brought Jack to dinner.

Alice clasped both of her hands in Hatter's and turned to her mother. "Mom..."

"Alice, what's going on here? Where's Jack?"

Hatter gave a small laugh that he tried to disguise as a cough.

"Mom, me and Jack didn't really work out..."

"Aw, Alice, so soon?" Carol glanced at Hatter, and then blushed, "I don't mean to offend you..."

"I'm an old friend of Alice's." Hatter said.

"Well," Carol said, looking clearly out of place, "How about some lunch?"

"That would be wonderful, Miss Hamilton, thank you." And Hatter flashed her a smile that used to charm the pants off the women of Wonderland.

**

Alice made sure that her mother was securely in the kitchen before rounding on Hatter. He grinned from ear to ear, and she couldn't help a smile breaking across her face as well. She thought he had been lost to her memories, yet here he was standing in her living room. She felt the need to touch him again, to make sure he was real, so she rested her hand in his. "How did you get here?" She gushed.

"Jack. Well, he's king now. I work for him..." He shrugged.

"You work for Jack?" Alice asked, intrigued. She was glad to hear that they were playing nice in her absence.

"Oh yeah, your old boyfriend pays well, too."

"What do you do?"

"I... well, I seek out and recruit those that opposed the Hearts before... members of the resistance. Jack's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Is that dangerous?"

Hatter paused, and then said, "Did I tell you what he wants to do?"

Alice wasn't fooled. She wasn't letting a question like that get by her. "Hatter, is your work dangerous?"

He sighed. He didn't want to worry her, but he knew that Alice would not be happy unless she heard the truth. "You know I can take care of myself."

She sighed as well. She didn't want him in danger. That was supposed to have ended with the queen's regime. "Can't stay safe for me, can you?" She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I'm fine." He told her, but his words fell on deaf ears. He reached out a hand, and lifted her chin to him. Her big green eyes glittered with unshed tears, and seeing her like that broke his heart. He needed to reassure her. "Look at me," He said. "I'm fine, I promise."

She nodded once, something else that he had told her troubling her, "What is it that Jack wants to do?"

"He wants to shut the looking glass down for good. I... I support that."

Alice's face fell. She studied Hatter, and swallowed the abnormally large lump in her throat. Was this goodbye? Did he come here, kiss her and then plan on leaving forever? She felt herself getting upset, felt wetness under her eyes. This couldn't be it, he couldn't have come all this way just to... "Did you come here to say goodbye?" She whispered.


	2. Stay With Me

Thanks for the reviews and favs, guys!

Chapter 2: Stay with Me

Alice didn't think she could live without him. Not now that she had gotten to know him, and wow, kissed him. It had almost happened before, when she was in the woods with him, but feeling his lips against hers... wow. It was everything she thought it'd be and so much more. She clasped and unclasped her hands as she waited for his answer. That answer would either heal her heart or break it, and he seemed to know this, as he took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"No," He said quickly. "I missed you too much."

"But you said..."

"Jack doesn't think there should be a link between our worlds anymore. You've seen what happened..." His voice trailed off as if the memory was too hard to think about. His world, his Wonderland in total chaos. Good people reduced to seeking shelter in the library. He himself a double agent...

"And what about you?"She whispered.

He cleared his throat, trying to erase those bad memories. It was time to start anew, and it was something he had been thinking about ever since she was ripped from him and thrown back through the Looking Glass. But would she want him? "I... I was wondering if... if you'd like me to stay here... with you."

A smile as bright as the rising sun crossed across Alice's face. "And do pizza?"

"And many other things," He whispered.

There was a split second pause before Alice threw herself into him again, knocking him back into the couch cushions. He laughed at her reaction. No girl had ever gone through so much with him. Frankly, he had never given them the chance before. Sure, they were good for a night or a weekend, but he'd dispose of them easily, and hadn't felt anything for them at all. That was until Alice came along. What was it about her that kept him under her spell? He was sure that if he lived a million years, he would never be able to answer that question, and so he held her tightly.

"Of course I want you to stay!" She screamed. She straddled him, and snuggled deep into his chest. He smelled like the woods, a piney, minty smell. How could he expect anything different, after all they had been through? He looked after her, protected her... She reacher her arms up and circled them around his neck, and leaned down to kiss him again. She smiled when his hands went to her waist.

**

Dodo knew that Hatter had gone back through the Looking Glass. His contacts in the king's court had confirmed that. Just who the hell did Hatter think he was, getting permissions others did not? Dodo would love to travel to that world, and bring it to its knees just as those... oysters had done to his not long ago. He'd make them feel how he felt, begging for morsels of food...

But no.

The stupid king thought that they should shut the Looking Glass down. What an idiot. Seemed like everyone in the Heart family was brain dead. Didn't he see the potential with it?

Dodo had other plans.

He wouldn't bring the oysters back here, they had gone down that road before. No. He'd send his agents there. They'd swarm that world like cockroaches slowly at first, and then before the oysters even knew what was happening, Dodo would be in power, and they would be begging for mercy. He'd enslave them, learn their way of life, and take every last drop, every ounce of dignity they ever had. Those that still fought against him would be slaughtered. That revenge would be so very sweet, and he, Dodo would be the commander of the Looking Glass, master of the Stone of Wonderland...

But there would be those that would oppose him.

Hatter, for one. He loved the damn oyster, and he would fight to the death to protect her. Well, so be it. Hatter had gotten on his last nerve for far too long. One thing was certain though, where Hatter was, the ring was sure to be. And how Dodo would love to watch that bitchy brunette kneel before him.

The Hearts would try and stop him too, and so be it. He'd take down half of Wonderland to get his revenge.


End file.
